Bite Wound
by Bubblyn
Summary: Pairing: Ereri/Riren.. M for later chapters... Reincarnated Eren and Levi are childhood friends and go to the same high school. They don't remember their past lives and doesn't know why there is that strange pull from their hearts towards one another. Will high school life trigger their confidence and courage to confess, or will challenges pull their bonds apart?
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin Highschool AU**

* * *

**_Notes: _** Hi guys! This is my **FIRST EVER** fanfiction, so I would really like to say to go easy on me since I'm seriously a noob in writing and creating stories. Also, I'm still adapting to how this site works... so sorry for the sucky structure.

I was inspired by this dojin where Eren and Levi are childhood friends and they are not aware of their feelings for each other. The comic wasn't finished and I was tired of waiting so I'm making up my own continuation of that comic.

Chapter 1 will be my version of the comic then continuation on Chapter 2 and so on.. after the whole comic is written down from my version I will put a link on whichever chapter the comic will end, then after that the next chapters will be purely my own.

I don't really know how long it would take but what the heck, I'll just go with the flow.

Okay enough babbling~ Hope you guys enjoy!

Oh! And English isn't my native language so, advance apologies for sucky grammar and sentence structures _

* * *

**Summary:** Reincarnated Eren and Levi are childhood friends and studying at the same highschool. They don't remember their past lives but something draws their feelings for each other and they don't know why. However, both of them are afraid to confess, especially when having those feelings for the same gender.

Will their days in high school trigger their confidence and their courage to confess? Or will challenges weaken their bonds?

Will they ever know the truth? Will these two feelings finally clash together? Will they remember their past? Too many questions to be answered

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Intro _**

Eren was walking along the hallway looking for Levi, a young man with a small stature, with beaming eyes that would make the toughest delinquents to shame. He looked at the halls, the stairs, up the rooftop and then eventually headed out for the student council meeting room, nothing.

"Where's Levi, I thought we were finally going home together?" Eren said as he searches the school grounds for Levi.

Levi and Eren are childhood friends they've known each other for years and were always going home after school. However, as high school life became a bit more challenging for the both of them they rarely ever go home together.

Levi is a consistent top honor student of their school, and despite his death glare, people do like him once they get to know him. He may be rude most of the time but he never underestimated people's feelings. He was very caring too, knowing him for like what, 15 years. He was also a member of the student council, gaining top grades and gaining the favor of the teachers, nobody would doubt that he'd get the top position and honor of being the student body president. He was just amazing, it's like he doesn't even put any effort in what he does but he still does the most amazing things.

Eren snickered, "_well, no matter how much I sprinkle sugar at how perfect he is, you can't help the fact that he is a massive clean freak, and can never ever learn how to cook_" Eren recalled the time during their cooking class, Levi practically threw anything random in the pot! Put mayo on the cake thinking it was icing and even demanded the teacher to taste it. It was pure humor. Eren laid a hand above his mouth and heaved a lonely sigh "Even so. Why do I love you so much to the point where it hurts?"

He kept on walking until he reached the lockers, and a few steps away would be the exit to their school. "I wonder where Levi went? Did he go home without me?"

He almost gave up and thinks of texting Levi instead, but as soon as he pulled out his phone he spotted the one who makes his heart either flutter or drop to the ground. He felt his heart beat faster as he spotted Levi.

Levi turn around the corner where the stairs to the second floor was located. "Levi.." He ran up and called out to him until he heard the sound of a girl's voice.

"Levi-kun, I-I-I like you! Please go out with me!" The girl said with a squeaky voice. Eren stopped calling and quickly hid just behind the walls where the girl and Levi stood. "_A love confession? Who would have thought? Though I understand his popularity with the girls, he's pretty cool, and smart. Though a liiitle short_" A closer look at the girl, "_it's the girl Jean said was really cute._"

Eren felt insecure and anxious which made his heart beat even louder making his chest tighter. A second ago he was glad to finally be able to see the person of his affections and the next he just felt his heart sink to a bottomless pit. These were those rare times when he wished he was a girl, he could confess to Levi about his feelings without worrying about any negative comments nor rejection. _"It was normal, a boy and a girl.. but a guy liking a guy?" _He had no chance.

After realizing what he was thinking about, Eren blushed a deep red and panicked_, "wait, what am I doing eavesdropping?!" but he_ couldn't help but listen. He heard Levi emit his signature "tsk".

"Is that all you have to say? People are waiting so I'm leaving" Levi said with a monotone voice and turned around to leave. Eren couldn't help but to sigh in relief "_the usual Levi". _Eren looked at the girl. She was clearly heartbroken by Levi's approach but quickly recovered since it was a known fact that Levi constantly rejected girls. He was only confessed to by courageous girls, those who are hoping all too much for Levi to like them back if they faced their embarrassment and rejection. But to no avail, Levi never approved of anybody. Although it was still surprising to know that there were still girls who can be so brave enough to confess despite knowing the absolute rejection.

"Wait!..atleast… uhm.. Do you have someone you like..?" Eren heard the girl frantically asked unaware of himself taking interest of the question. It made him weak, weak and scared of what there is to follow.

Levi stopped and stood for a brief moment and answered "I do" and left.

* * *

end note: hey~ did you guys enjoyed it? Well I did~

chapter 2 will be posted soon... So I am PLANNING ( meaning I'm not sure if I'll go with it or not lol ) to make this into something similar to an actual series... Like the ones in anime where there will be school events, field trips and other kinds of holidays... Something to mold the relationship between Eren and Levi.

But still not sure, or maybe I can make my original one after this... meh... I don't know anymore lol

but even so if you like to know the rest of the story... Please support me, follow, favorite or anything that would show that you appreciate my work and I'll promise to do my best.

and I absolutely welcome criticism, it molds my skills and my skill currently sucks, please bear with me

if you can give me a hand in improvement I'd gladly take it :)

I am really excited to write about the next chapters, see you then :)

Got my Archiveofyourown account yay! rejoice!

Bubblyn is my username there as well :)


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Note: **Hey there guys! Currently on a writers block. Finals is here, so it's a bit difficult for me to construct properly, my deepest apologies.

Thank you for the people who liked this and shown their support

I hope I can make more detailed and more beautiful fanfictions for you guys.

Once again thank you sooo much :3

* * *

**Chapter summary: **

**_Eren went home without Levi. _  
**

**_Possessive and angry Levi ahead _**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

"_Tsk!, That asshole. He went back home earlier without me!_" Levi thought with an irritated expression as he walked towards his locker accompanied with an increased loud clacking of his shoes.

"_I even told him to meet me at this time, did he forget? Shit!" _Levi was clearly frustrated. He was not even aware that he was clenching his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed and his fist was curled so tight that it would probably leave red crescent marks on his pale skin later on.

He was very hopeful for this day. It was about time when he and Eren finally meet up and just spend time together. But recently, they rarely had the time to go home together because of their school schedules, council meetings and club activities. It was starting to make Levi restless by the lack of Eren in his daily life.

He cursed the stars for giving him this small body of a man. He was physically capable but he hated his height. His height was his biggest disappointment. Compared to Eren who was taller than him, more physically fit than him and stronger than him. And he cursed the Gods, why was Eren so damn athletic and popular that would make girls shout out his name?! Goddamit!

Eren was the captain of the school's basketball club, He is the third tallest among the team followed by Reiner and Bertholdt. Similar to Levi with his student council meetings, Eren had to stay in the gym to practice with his mates. Levi would sometimes go and look at Eren or wait for him to finish his practice before going home together. But Levi stopped visiting to prevent his blood boil with multiple emotions of jealousy and irritation. Irritation from the girls who would stay outside just to squeal their noisy mouths whenever Eren shot a point. Levi's ears bled and had to give it his all to control his rising temper. Jealousy from the guys in Eren's team who had the chance to be with him and spend time with him on a daily basis. His eyes bled whenever they get too touchy of Eren, putting their filthy sweaty arms around erens shoulders and grinning like an idiot. _"Yeah, he has no trouble finding time to be with his "friends" rather than being with me?"_ The little bastard.

"Goddamit, why am I remembering this now?! Enough of this!" Levi stormed off and walked faster to reach his locker to change his shoes and finally be able to go home. "I'll deal with that bastard tomorrow, I'll beat him up to oblivion!" He emitted a long sigh to try and calm his nerves and counted 1 to 10. "_Jeaeger, you are so unhealthy for my blood pressure" _

Once Levi calmed down, he slowed down his pace as he approaches the metal doors containing his snickers. Only to be greeted by audible giggling of two girls. From the looks of their uniforms with a ribbon attached to their chest instead of a tie, they seemed to look like their from that of the lower years. "Freshies?"

Levi took a closer look at the girls, they were the girls who were almost always watching Eren practice at the gym after school.

The girl on the right was small, probably a bit smaller than him, green eyes, brown hair that was pulled up to a messy bun and she was blushing furiously.

Levi traced their steps and it appears that they came from where Eren's and his locker were located. He stopped walking and eavesdropped at the two girls.

"THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! Though do you think he would read it? I'm getting really nervous! I hope he replies soon..." she said as she put her hands on her small face and flailing her head from side to side. The girl on the right was taller with big blue eyes hidden in a pair of glasses, her black hair short with a streak of red hair extensions dropping gently on her shouders. "It'll be fine! You did your best and you're cute! He will definitely notice you! Even more, "EREN-SENPAI" could even like you back!"

The sound of Eren's name made it all clear for Levi.

The girls were still giggling away and minding their own business and didn't realize levi standing on the path infront of them.

The girl with the brown hair accidentally bumped into Levi's hard body almost knocking her back. Levi put on a brief expression of disapproval as he looked at the stumbling student.

"Uwah! Sorry.." She apologized as she regained her composure with the help of her friend pulling her up to recover her balance. She felt her friend tense up and as she looked up at the person she bumped into, she too flinched at the site. It was the scary student body president.

"Kaichou..." They whispered shakily.

Levi stood stern and calm as he looked down on both the girls not aware of the fact that they can feel an ominous aura that is being emitted from him.

Levi looked at them blankly making the two girls sweat profusely and finally said "Kids like you should have been home by now, what are you doing... And that hair.. I do believe that it was stated in the student handbook that extensions and dyed hair is not permitted inside the school grounds. I want you to fix it right away. Let me get your names and i will check on it tomorrow, fail and you're in big trouble" Levi demanded with authority and every bit of commanding in it's tone. He stared at them like a hawk aiming for it's prey.

The two girls flinched and horror was seen in their eyes. They had no choice but to nod in approval of Levi's absolute instructions.

"Ha-ha-ha hai! Levi-senpai, we're so sorry!" The two girls said stuttering simultaneously with tears forming from their eyes.

Levi heaved a heavy sigh "okay, this will be your final warning, and if I see you breaking school rules again, we will have to inform the teachers, now go home." Keeping his composure, but the irritation evident in his voice.

"Yes sir!" The two girls ran out the school's exit hurriedly and left for home.

Levi stared at them as they left "Che, Look at them shaking like a leaf..." he pressed his lips as he remembered the girl saying Eren's name..

He reached down his pocket to retrieve his phone to email Eren, but only to find a black screen. Dead battery.

He pressed his delicate fingers in between his eyebrows to relieve some tension... "This is so not my day" and heaved another heavy sigh.

He tore away his fingers from his brows and stared at Eren's locker.

"Oh jeez, doing this kind of thing again..." saying as he approached Eren's locker next to his own.

He stared at Eren's name plastered at the middle of the metal surface for a brief moment and opened the metal door. It's hinges creating friction making an eerie screeching sound only to be amplified by the empty halls. Only finding a single letter that wrote 'Eren-kun'. He picked up the flimsy envelope and it stank of heavy perfume, his nose wrinkled with disgust as he un voluntarily inhaled it's putrid scent.

With an unemotional expression on his face, he distastefully picked up the envelope between his hands by the thumb and his index finger.

"He's MINE" and he wasted no time to rip the letter apart.

_If you knew about this horrible desire of monopolizing you_

_What would you think?_

* * *

**end note: **There you go for chapter 2, I'm sorry if I didn't polish it too well

I haven't had enough sleep for a few days and my mind was just a mess.

Plus it was finals week -gulp-

Please support me by favorite, follow or send me a review if you like my work.

Feel free to criticize, I would really like to polish my writing skills

and please mention if you like this kind of writing; the direct to the point way

or you rather fancy something more detailed and heady

Thank you so much!

Hope to hear from you guys~

**Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow or the next day **


	3. Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN HIGHSCHOOL AU**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions**_

**Chapter summary: **

Eren, shocked by the unexpected fact that Levi liked somebody without his knowledge left Eren in despair and depression, luckily his mom was there for him despite the secret feelings he held on for a long time. How does Eren deal with Levi at school now?

**Notes: **

Hey there guys~ Thank you for those supporting my fic, I get butterflies whenever I get notifications of appreciation from you guys, even though I'm not so good at this. It gives me motivation to write better and bring out a better concept about my stories, seriously guys thank you ; A ; 3

I feel like I need to say this.. I HAVE SO MANY ERRORS ON EVERYTHING and I feel like my fic is a bit messy on the first chapters, please forgive me, this is only made by reference until chapter 3 so it's pretty hard to navigate through, and I'm experimenting on some writing styles, I hope you guys don't mind. O u O v

Chapter 3 will be my final writing style and will proceed to next chapters

( Yes, I talk a lot *throws confetti* )

specially when it's 3am making this shit, it made my mind tango, and my mind has two left feet any who, ENJOY~

Warning: Emotionally depressed and Bipolar Eren ahead… I am so sorry but it must be done ( ; A; )9

Minie revelations ahead..

* * *

It was sundown, but for Eren it had sunk down far too quickly than he was used to see.

Looking at the horizon shaded with various colors of scarlet, orange, yellow and red, soon enough it would intertwine with the darkness beneath. Engulfing the light by its majestic beauty, and soon enough it was already pitch-black.

Street lamps flickered open and lit up the darkened road, giving the lad illumination as he walked pass by the neighboring homes. His pace was slow as he takes his time to have a look at his surroundings. The night was full of activities and he needn't had to hurry to find an escape from his troubled mind.

Houses flicked its light as they were seen on its window, the smell of home-cooking wafted across every corner of the streets, mingling together giving a very pleasant heady aroma. Vendors stood by their post inviting passer-byes to have a treat. Children scrambled to their homes hearing their mother's call that it was time for dinner, giving their kids generous hugs and kisses.

Reaching a familiar junction, Eren stopped and took in the moment to glance up the route on the left, here was where a certain young man used to turn accompanied by Eren's watchful eye as he climbs up a very low hill to reach a different street, where his own home was found.

Every afternoon coming back from school, this was always their partition on each direction, exchanging "see you tomorrow"s and insults, laughter filling in on the space around them knowing that tomorrow will always be the same.

Staring at the road as the wind gently blew, his hazelnut hair tussled gently above his head, his eyes lost its usual shine turned sorrowful as his eyebrows closed in on each other, he allows himself to utter a thought "Parting ways, huh?..." he tightened his grip from the handle of his bag, tore away his eyes as he proceeded to walk on the opposite path, giving his attention to the distance and headed on home.

**_Who would have thought, parting ways would mean that even someone like me wasn't even allowed to see you off as I unconsciously realize that you were already gone? _**

It is indeed a peaceful life, it was good, pleasant even. There were no problems, no conflicts and wars didn't exist… but deep inside the lad's heart was a different kind of war…

Doubling his pace, Eren hurriedly walked home feeling relieved when he spotted his house only a few feet away.

The house was three stories tall, not your ordinary traditional Japanese home. It had a wide white thick barred gate situated in between thick pine green colored concrete reaching 8 feet in height, which is surrounding the whole structure, security cams on every corner, you can never be too sure. Behind the walls was a wide front and backyard fully flourished with green grass and other plantations, stepping stones properly laid down towards their front door while a continuous circular stony path leads around the house that allows access towards the backyard, the backdoor and the garden behind.

The house itself was built to fit a modern taste. Looking up, a wide balcony is occupying the whole length of the house that is situated on the second floor lined with glass and metal, containing a small coffee table, 2 chairs, small houseplants and to make it even more relaxing, a massage chair was positioned against the wall beside Eren's door. It was his absolute favorite. The third part of the house was his father's work area, though it was not used as often as it should be therefore it was where Eren and his friends would hang out doing practically anything they could think of. Play video games and such.

From first glance the house's exterior was impressive on its own, leaving it with a dad as a doctor, it was probably expected.

But the place he loved the most was the Cherry Blossom tree which was growing behind their house. It was huge and majestic, and every spring it would create the most beautiful view of petit pink flowers, its petals falling to embrace the earth below. Its beauty, aroma and wonder even attracted a certain kid who is making Eren's mind currently a mess. _It was the place Eren and Levi met._

Sliding his hands lazily inside his pockets as an attempt to find his keys, at the same moment the front door opened to reveal his mother holding a spatula and by the looks of it, a dirty apron.

"_**She was probably making dinner."**_

Eren put on a weak smile at the sight of her mother. Even though he was down in the dumps, one look at his mother took the most of the unpleasant things at bay. Eren loved her mother dearly, she was his light. He doesn't really know why but every time he sees her there was this tight but pleasant feeling in his chest. It felt as if he hadn't seen her in ages despite seeing her daily, every morning and every time he came back home. It felt calming and relaxing.

"Ara, Eren, you came in late today. How was practice? You look tired. Are you okay, honey?" She said with worry as she put her spatula inside her apron's pocket and gently laid her slender hand on his son's forehead to check if he had a possible fever.

"I'm okay mom, it was just practice, I was a little more active than I'd plan to be" he mustered his all to pull off a smile to convince his mother. He didn't want her to worry.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, but take it easy." She said as he patted Eren's head

"How is Levi? I haven't seen you together lately, he should really scold you for pushing yourself too far" she said pouting at Eren and holding her index finger under her chin, seeming to think about something.

Eren only let out a soft sigh and the blank expression returning on his face then turned around to head for the stairs to his room.

"Ah! Wait, aren't you going to eat? I even made your favorite." His mother frowned, she cooked his favorite too, extra spicy curry. And the mess on her apron was evident that she made it extra special. Eren never did know why her mother always got the perfect timing to sooth his wounds.

Eren stopped in his tracks and turned around again to face his mother and scratched his head and let out an apologizing face "Sorry, I suddenly zoned out from exhaustion, maybe I can have a _little bite_" then he proceeded to the dining hall to grab the food his mother thoughtfully made him.

"_Oh? Are they having a hard time at this point? Eren and Levi." _His mom made a quiet playful giggle.

"Mom, can you eat with me? That would make me happy" Eren didn't have an appetite, and he just badly wanted to just lay in bed and sleep the anxiety away to just forget about what Levi said..

_**What Levi said…**_

_( someone you like? )_

_( I DO…) _

_**So it was like that, huh…?**_

"Okay honey, although your father and your big brother might get upset for not waiting for them, oh well. They can eat together instead." Eren's mother gave another playful giggle and by that he snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his mother instead. She was one of his escapes along with the rest of his family, the thought made him smile.

_**Thanks, mom, dad, nii-san**_

His mother headed toward the kitchen to scoop some dinner and placed it on the table in front of him. They ate with Eren acting like normal, ignoring the thoughts that plagued his mind.

_**We've already grown up I guess…**_

_**We can't be kids forever…**_

_**We can't be together forever… **_

It quietly broke his heart

Dinner ended with Eren eating more than he possibly planned for.

His mom joining him eat made him calm down, the tight feeling in his chest for the earlier events subsided and he sighed in relief. And in satisfaction for the food. It made his mood improve a lot, and realized about what he was thinking before going home and eating his mom's wonderful cooking made him blush furiously and had the desire to run upstairs and punch a wall to feel manly again.

"_**Oh man! What was I thinking!?**_ _**I feel like I'm a part of a shoujo- no wait… Shounen Ai manga?...eehh….?!" **_

Carla noticed her son's expression and gave out a gentle huff of air and created an understanding smile and faced Eren.

"How was the food?" Eren's mother smiled "And here I thought you didn't have the appetite, you looked so glum just a while ago.." "Was it Levi?" His mom gave him another one of her signature _'I know what you're thinking, because I'm your mother!' _kind of smile

"_**Mothers are scary" **_Eren thought.

BUT! Even if his mom knew about his feelings about Levi, he can never ever ever tell her, it was so embarrassing, he felt like a love struck school girl. He has been hiding it for ages yet he still can't share it to his mother nor anybody in his family.

But luckily his mother can take a hint that he doesn't want to talk about it and doesn't force him to.

Eren sat there blushing staring down the floor thinking if he would flee now or stay with his mom smiling at him.

He closed his eyes tightly as he was trembling with embarrassment, his fists was on his knees, clenching them to numb away the feeling.

He finally stood up, said a quick "Thank you for the food, it was delicious!" and bolted up to his room, stumbling on a step as he went and slammed the door shut.

His mother only looked up from where he went and sighed with a smile on her face and giggled.

"_Levi, if only you knew how cute Eren is thinking about you" _And proceeded in cleaning up the dishes just in time as Eren's older brother arrived home followed by their father.

Finally inside his bedroom, Eren jumped on his bed and hugged his pillow tight against his flushed face. Ruffling his hair and his shirt on the process.

"_**Omg! Mom! I'm so sorry! I feel like an idiot, being emotional and shit… seriously though what was I thinking?" I mean... we're both guys, but why do I feel this way for him? Am I retarded or what? Ugh!" **_

"_**One moment I'm a happy go lucky guy next door, the next I'm a broken hearted gay freak…Am I bipolar or something?! Dammit, Levi!" **_

He argued with himself as he raised his head from his pillow, baby tears forming in his eyes. His hair a big mess. en liked Levi for a long time now, but being aware of the fact that they are both guys, and Levi being so stern and strict, he would never be gay, he would never like a guy! He deserves a girl, whether he likes it or not!

He kept saying it to himself over and over again to just give up having a relationship with Levi, but it seems that every time he freaking looks at him, that tight longing in his chest just keeps growing bigger. He was fighting it for as long as he can, but his sanity looks bleak and he was losing more control of himself.

"_**I don't want to ruin our relationship as friends, but I don't want to hand him over to somebody else either, girl or boy"**_

"_**What should I do" **_

With this thought, he drifted to a deep slumber.

"_Chou…..__"_

* * *

**End note: **

Hey~ So chapter 3 is now out~

What do you think of my Bipolar Eren? Haha ( although I seriously didn't plan this, it just popped out you know? )

Although I don't plan to make him Bipolar or anything, anybody would get heartbroken when they suddenly realize the person of the affection likes another ) so please understand Eren for now

( ; A ; 9)

BTW.. this chapter is still a part of the comic, although I majorly twisted a few scenarios. ( to make it longer, how shameful, I'm sorry )

I do plan to make each chapter which belongs to the original plot of the comic **short**, as we go along. I just feel that I should give you guys a little cliff hanger is all..I shall make it longer and I do plan to do it after taking reference on the comic… So stick to your seats as we continue with the story! :3

CHAPTER 4 will be out LATER~ *wink wink*

Revelation: Who is Eren's Big brother? Although It's a bit obvious who it would be? Meh…

You get a cookie if you're correct :'D

EDIT: whoa, I updated this like... 4x in a row... sorry guys... I'll fix it later... badly need some sleep.. this is all for you fandom, fangirls and fanboys ; A ;


	4. Chapter 4:

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN HIGHSCHOOL AU**

**CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

Sunlight beamed and peeked through thin curtains and reached its rays down on the boy sleeping peacefully on the bed. Birds chirped noisily, joined by the sound of the alarm clock ringing to its set time, it was already pass 7:30am.

Tightly curling up into a ball together with his blanket, Eren shrank himself on the bed rejecting the idea that he needed to get up to get ready to school.

Moving his blanket away from his face for him to be able to take a peek at the time, he then realized it was pass 7:30 already, shocked by how late he was, he stumbled to get up only to entangle himself more making random knots all around his body. Emitting a small groan he called out to his brother.

"Niiiiii-saaaaaaaaaan! HEEEEEEEEELP!" he yelled as he tried to untangle the mess he made himself.

A young man probably on his 20's entered the room only to sigh as he approached the young lad trying to escape his little cocoon.

"Eren, must we do this every single day?" a low complaining groan emitted from the young man's throat

Looking down at his little brother stood Armin Jaeger, Eren's big brother who is six years older than him. Unlike Eren and the rest of the family he had blonde hair, blue eyes and a softer face. They suspected that Carla might have an affair with another man because of Armin's physical appearance which really contrasted that of the Jaeger family, but considering Eren's father Grisha's American blood, they brushed of the fact since Carla is not that kind of a woman and may have been due to the hidden genes they were carrying.

"Ugh, Shut-up! If you already know this was coming every day why even complain, you should be used to this by now" Eren said sarcastically, still struggling to unbind himself from his blanket, only to mess up his feet on the process making him fall off the bed.

Armin gave another heavy sigh and crouched down to Eren's level to help him uncoil the knots to his blankets.

"You should really calm down when you're waking up, you're always a mess. Honestly, sometimes I wonder what you've been dreaming for you to be something like… like… THIS" he pointed out as he looked at Eren, hair messy, dried up drool on the side of his cheeks, a troubled face and a pissed off mood.

"Like I said, haven't you gotten used to this yet? We were brothers for like forever, this shouldn't be a problem with you anymore" trying to make an alibi not to embarrass himself any longer than he should have

"Yeah, and you should be done with this thing by now too. But the problem is Eren, you're already 15 years old, you'll be 16 the next 3 months, you should at least try to act like an adult even if it's little by little"

"Oh, nii-san, you nag more than mom" he said as he pouted his lips towards his brother

_**I wish I didn't have to grow up at all though… **_

_**[ We're growing up... I guess… we can't be together forever… ]**_

* * *

"I'm heading out!" Eren grabbed his bag not concerning its contents and waved goodbye to his family as he hurriedly went out the door, biting in a piece of toast that he snatched away from his brother, no time to sit beside them to eat their fills for the morning.

"Oi! You forgot your bento!—" Armin trailed as his idiot brother was no longer seen, a neglected blue lidded packed lunch rested on his manly hands.

"Armin, you got it tough huh?" Carla said as she laid a cup of creamed coffee right beside Armin's plate.

Armin sighed as he propped the packed lunch on the table again, and sat on his chair to finish his breakfast.

"It's not an easy job mom…"

"haha, take it easy on your brother Armin, maybe it's just a phase, he's still growing up. His teenaged hormones are still developing, I guess"

"He's been like that for forever, even as kids, I wonder when he'll grow up? He can't seem to control his emotions that well" taking a sip of his coffee and takes a bite at his toast and continued

"I get really worried about him, you know? About his future and all"

"I know you're just worried about your brother, but let him develop, he's a good kid, I think he'll be okay" she gave Armin a reassuring smile.

"I hope so mom… but I'm more worried about his heart? If you know what I mean?" he eyes his mother gesturing the topic he wanted to talk about.

Carla gave out a little giggle, knowing for the fact what his elder son was gesturing

"Oh Armin, it'll all be okay, we'll just give him all the support we could give, despite the fact that he doesn't know that we already know, okay?" she said and patted Armin's back and headed back into the kitchen.

"Alright mom..." he replied and gulped down the very last of his coffee then proceeded to prepare for work and eyeing the packed lunch sitting on the table

"_I guess I'll go give this to Eren too… Levi would be pissed if I won't…"_

* * *

Labored breaths elicited from the boys lungs as he ran as quickly as he can to catch up to the closing gate which would determine if he'd be on time for school or all efforts wasted before he was locked outside the school grounds.

Having finished his small piece of breakfast toast, Eren ran through the gate barely making it, thankful that he was athletic enough to reach it in time.

Mentally relishing his triumph, he allowed himself to catch his breath, sweat trickled and gleamed on his face as he gasped rigorous huffs of air while he looked at the guards as they closed the metal bars.

"Oi, shitty bastard" a voice as cold as ice but smooth as silk was heard behind his back... he cringed at the threatening tone

Eren glanced over his shoulders, eyes gleamed teal as they found that familiar blue-gray orbs that sent his breath flying over the horizon.

"L-L-Levi…" he breathed, still catching his breath

"Keh" he huffed and threw Eren his spare towel and crossed his arms emitting an authoritative stature

Eren gave his all to avoid getting flustered at Levi's presence only to fail his attempt when a small blush had shaded its way across his face as he caught the small baby blue towel offered to him by the young man in front of him. Gasping still, he took the opportunity to hide his flustered face behind the small cloth and lightly damped it on his skin trying to recover his composure while secretly taking in small whiffs of the said fabric

_**Levi's towel…Levi's scent… **_

Realizing what he was doing a small frown curved down his lips

_**[ To "love" someone, to find something as beautiful as that, to be in that kind of situation, to be together with another person with their consent... but still.. at a moment like this... it's such a lonely feeling ] **_

"Where the fuck were you yesterday, you going on and on about wanting to go home together and here you are going home without me, you selfish bastard" he calmly said though irritation was eminent to his tone, making Eren jump and gave a sheepish smile towards Levi.

"I even texted you so many fucking times and you didn't even gave me a fucking reply, you damn shit" his glare was toxic now

"Eh?!" he realized and grabbed his backpack rummaging at the mess which was contained within, and with no luck, his phone wasn't there

"Crap! I forgot my phone!" recalling the events earlier this morning he then remembered he forgot his packed lunch too. _Crap._

Eren sighed heavily and a comical tear formed at the corner of his eye as he slump, not mentioning that he also forgot to bring his packed lunch to Levi to save his ass from being scolded to oblivion.

Levi hated Eren's habits of being a total clutz and being a total idiot, and he really hated it when he constantly forgetting his belongings and looking at his expression, he figured he forgot his lunch… again…

His athletic built, being just right but not too bulky seemed to suck out his common sense and his brain enough to forget some simple necessities of brain function, and Levi is being compensated for the fact.

"You forgot your phone **AND **your packed Lunch, huh? Goddammit Eren, get your shit together" he said insultingly as he reached out to grab his phone and flicked it open to text Armin. His thumb danced elegantly through the buttons on the mobile device.

**[ **_**Levi**_: "Hey, Armin, get your sorry big brother butt over here, I know you know why, bring your idiot brother's phone here too" **]**

Finishing in less than a minute, he clicked his phone close and slid it inside his pocket and looked at Eren again, waiting for Eren's reply

Eren regained his composure and was standing straight now, Levi's towel in his hands clasping it dearly

"Ah… Sorry" he smiled sheepishly as he grabbed the back of his head with his free hand trying to hide away his embarrassment as he looked up at Levi

"Shut it, it's fine, we're going home together later, try to get that in your very very thick skull, got it?"

Eren emitted a small sigh and lost the gleam in his eyes, clenching the towel tightly now

Levi noticing the teen's distress he patted Eren's shoulders lightly

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm not angry you know" raising his eyes to meet his

"Oh, haha no, it's nothing, I just got tired of _running_ I guess" trying to mask the frown in his words, which seemed to work as Levi flashed him a small gentle smile

"What a weird guy, come on, we're gonna be late for our class"

And both of them headed out to their designated classrooms

* * *

**End Note:**

Holy ravioli, so it's finally the end of the first semester.. okay a bit of vacation on my hands and after a long long time without updates here you are~

Will give 3 chapters this day, hopefully, I just needed to separate this part from my original story, this is the end of the comic~

On with mine~ Hope you guys enjoy :)

My other fic will be updated first then this hope all goes well, and for those enjoying my work, seriously thank you for the wonderful comments~ 3

**Hei-chan** look it up


End file.
